Question: $\dfrac{2}{6} + \dfrac{9}{10} = {?}$
${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{9}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{6 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{9 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{27}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {27}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{37}{30}$